Digital Signaling Processing (DSP) equipment and components are valuable assets required to facilitate various aspects of voice communication in a network. For instance, DSP resources are required to provide different codec support and Dual Tone Multiple Frequency (DTMF) recognition for packetized voice communications. For business and consumer customers alike, DSP resources can reside locally within the customer premise equipment (CPE) or be more centralized within a network facility. DSP resources within the network can also be distributed along the edge of the network to serve as regional resources or hosted in a more centralized site for shared usage across the network to support many access points. However, there is no tool to assists a service provider or its customer in determining which DSP resources to use or the locations of the DSP resources.
Therefore, a need exists for a method and apparatus for providing a network map of Digital Signal Processing (DSP) resources in a packet network, e.g., a VoIP network.